A gifted child
by Sparkily
Summary: Summary: Erwin's 2 year old daughter, Ushio is in shiganshina when the titan's invaded. Ushio's mother was said to have supernatural powers but she was killed by titans. Has Ushio inherited these powers? What will happen when her inner self enters the scene? (Ch 11) Sorry if OOC. Might be mary-sue rated T incase SPOILERS for SEASON 1(Might turn into slight!LeviOC with kairi) 2 OCs
1. Entering Ushio and the titans

SNK fanfic~ a gifted child

Summary: Erwin's 2 year old daughter, Ushio is in shiganshina when the titan's invaded. Ushio's mother was said to have supernatural powers but she was killed by titans. Has Ushio inherited these powers? Will she learn how to utilise them in time? Sorry if OOC. Follows up with the actual story line Probably mary-sue (but she is 7 years old)

* * *

Chapter 1~

~~~Eren's POV~~~

Mikasa and I were on our way back from collecting the wood that mom had asked for when we heard someone yell. "It's the Recon corps they have returned"

To tell the truth I was so excited to be able to see the Recon corps. But then as the Recon corps came past me, there weren't as many of them as when they left.

A little girl that looked about 2 ran up to the commander. I recognised her as Ushio smith Erwin's daughter. Erwin had brought her over to our house two times when Ushio got sick so I knew her. Erwin picked her up and placed her on his horse when they passed.

I watched one of the leaders of the Recon corps talk to an old lady who was asking about her son Moses. "Moses! My son Moses I can find him!" I heard her say to the Recon corps.

The leader that she was talking to her asked for one of his team members to bring the old woman something which made the old woman wail. I stood on my toes only to see the old woman hugging an arm that had traces of blood on it. I had a frown on my face.

Until I saw something or rather someone at the corner of my eye. I saw that girl, Ushio again. Ushio walked over to the wailing lady and attempted to comfort her.

* * *

~~~Ushio's POV~~~

I walked over to the crying lady after I heard on of the leader yell that they hadn't found anything. The whole survey corps had stopped moving by the time that I had arrived at the lady. She was wailing.

"Nee~ Oba-chan are you okay?" I asked the woman that was on her knees crying. I offered her one of the flowers that I had picked earlier for papa.

For a moment the lady had stopped crying and looked over at me with a small smile planted on her face. Tears began flowing out of her face as she enveloped me in a hug. "Thank you child…"

She pulled away and accepted the flower that I had offered her and smiled again when I heard a voice call me from the font of the survey corps line.

"Ushio, we should get going now" I turned my head around to face Papa. I stood up as he walked towards me and picked me up. Papa returned to the front of the survey corps line and got onto his horse.

The survey corps line began moving again as we proceeded toward the base.

* * *

Once we returned home after Papa turned in his report we met up with Mama inside the house. "Mama! We're back" I yelled on the path to our house when I saw mama outside watering the flowers.

"Welcome back Erwin, Ushio-chan" Mama yelled with a smile on her face. Papa let me down from his arms and I ran to Mama giving her a great big hug.

Our house was in the middle back part of shiganshina, the town just behind wall Maria. I pulled away from Mama when I heard Papa ask me to do something. "Ushio, why don't you go play with your friends in the central court of shiganshina" He said while kissing Mama on the forehead.

I punched the air "Hai!" as I ran off.

"I'm going to go and meet up commander Pixis afterwards at the main base later okay?" I heard Papa yell. I stopped running and turned around.

"Hai!" I yelled back with a wave. I turned back around and ran to the shiganshina central court.

* * *

As soon as I arrived at the central I couldn't see any of my friends so I decided to look around but before I knew it someone had already bumped into me.

I jumped back. "I'm sorry" but when I looked up to see who I had bumped into it was. "Eren, Mikasa!"

The boy looked down at me. "Oh! Ushio nice to see you again" Mikasa turned to see me aswell "Nice to see you Ushio-chan"

I nodded my head with a smile but then I saw someone else with them. I wondered who it was.

"Ummm…. Eren, Mikasa who is he?" I asked pointing at the blond haired boy. Eren smiled at me.

"Ushio, meet Armin Arlet one of our friends" I smiled at him as he smiled back curiously. Armin looked at Eren.

"Na Eren is she commander Erwin's daughter?" Eren nodded at his question. Armin's smile widened. "Really!?" He asked me while I nodded.

All four of us began to walk over to the river and we sat on the stair that lead up to the river.

Armin turned to me once we all sat down. "Ushio-chan, have you ever wanted to adventure out of the walls?" I never expected this question but something on the topic was bound to come up eventually.

"Well, actually I do want to go out of the wall" I said with a closed eye smile.

After I said that there was a few minutes of silence. Untill a loud BANG and I saw a lightning bolt zap down right outside the gates. That broke the silence.

We were all hit off the ground but then we all stood up and looked toward the wall only to see a titan with its head poking over the wall.

"What was that?" I heard Eren say. Armin ran over to the main marketing area where everyone was going. We followed Armin there.

I froze. How? Wasn't that wall way too high for the titans to look over?

* * *

I had just finished chapter a and i was going to start chapter 2 but i watched the newly release episode of this so my writing spirit just went downhill.

*sigh*

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

* * *

Sorry its short but all the chapter are gonna be like just above 1000 words


	2. The fight with the guard

I HAVE TO ADMIT THE FIRST FEW CHAPTER MAY BE A BIT BORING BUT IT WILL GET BETTER AT LIKE CHAPTER EIGHT I PROMISE

R&R

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SNK

* * *

I felt a strong wind and I saw boulders and people flying everywhere. I saw Eren and Mikasa run towards their home while Armin just stood there traumatised.

I ran up to Armin. "Armin! We have to go!" He wasn't responding to my calls so I ran up to him and grabbed his hand. I followed the crowd dragging Armin along with me.

I ran past many things that I would have never wanted to see in my lifetime. Blood splattered, people crying and boulders on top of dead bodies.

While was running I saw that Armin had finally regained his senses. I released his hand and yelled "Armin let's go" He nodded in response as he began running alongside me away from the titans.

When we arrived at the docks I grabbed onto Armin's hand in order not to get lost in the crowd. "Armin! Armin!" I heard an old voice calling. I looked at Armin as he seemed to recognise the voice. "Jii-chan over here" Armin called back.

The old man ran over to us. "Armin thank goodness you're okay" the old man said with a relieved smile. He then looked at me. " I'm going try and get us on the boat, you should come too young one" I nodded as we began to force our way through the crowd.

* * *

We finally found our way onto the boat as Armin's grandfather sat down and placed me on his lap to preserve space for another person while Armin stay standing.

I looked up at him from my seating position. "Armin, what's wrong?"

"Eren and Mikasa aren't here yet" He replied while continuing to scan the area with his eyes looking for Eren and Mikasa.

"There they are!" I heard Armin say. I stood up and looked over to where Armin was pointing.

It was definitely Eren and Mikasa but they both looked rather down. Armin's grandfather put his hands under my arms and sat me down.

He looked at Armin. "Armin, sit down they probably don't want to talk right now" Armin nodded as he sat down.

I heard some of the Garrison members say that the ship was full and that they had to leave. I turned my head around to watch the scene. As the boat began to move there were people jumping onto the sides of the boat some even falling.

I didn't want to see the horrible sight so I grabbed onto Armin's granfather's shirt and my face into his shirt as he patted my back.

I turned my head back to face in front of me and closed my eyes. I hope Mama is safe, I'm sure that Papa can take care of himself but I don't know about Mama. Please be Safe Mama.

* * *

We arrived at the dock that was within the some of the more inner walls and we were sent off the boat. I stood up and followed Armin off the boat with his grandfather right behind me the ship was full and that they had to leave. I turned my head around to watch the scene. As the boat began to move there were people jumping onto the sides of the boat some even falling.

I turned my head back to face in front of me and closed my eyes. I hope Mama is safe, I'm sure that Papa can take care of himself but I don't know about Mama. Please be Safe Mama.

* * *

We arrived at the dock that was within the titan breached walls and we were sent off the boat. I stood up and followed Armin off the boat with his grandfather right behind me.

Once we got off the boat me and Armin joined up with Eren and Mikasa again. We sat inside a barn of some sort. Eren had fallen asleep and Mikasa and I were just watching him sleep while Armin went out again to meet up with his grandfather.

* * *

After a few hours Eren had woken up and Armin still hadn't returned. "Eren you should get up now we have to go and get ourselves some food, there giving the food out right now" I told eren as he sat up.

I stood up and walked outside the building with Eren and Mikasa not too far behind me. Just then Armin ran up to us with 4 loaves of bread in his arms. "Hey guys Jii-chan got these for us kids" Armin told us when he approached us.

I smiled and accepted the food that Armin had offered me. I watched Armin give the loaves of bread to Eren and Mikasa.

Mikasa accepted the food thankfully Eren accepted the food aswell but then looked at one of the guards "che" was what he said then he walked away.

"What wrong with him?" Eren asked. Armin turned to answer him.

"I guess that's how it goes after all there probably isn't enough to feed every one" I nodded but then our attention was pulled towards a group of men fighting for the food.

I heard some of the guards say that titan's should have eaten more people so that the soldier's food would not have to be given away.

That just broke Eren's and my patience I walked up to the guard that said those words and kicked him in the shin.

"Oi, what did you do that for" I heard him yell at me then he punched me and then Eren jumped in front of me the guard next to the guard kneed Eren in the side.

"You haven't seen the way that the titans eat people!" I heard Eren yell at the guards. The guards began to approach Eren again but then Armin jumped in between the two.

"Im sorry he is just ticked off because he's hungry. I'm really sorry" Armin apoligiesed to the guard as the people around us began to talk between themselves.

The guard seemed like he didn't want to get a bad reputation so he just said "what ever" and then walked off.

* * *

After that incident all four of us were just talking under the shade.

"Why do we have to leech of those people? I might as well just go and kill all the titan myself." Eren said while jumping off the stone wall that was connected to the building roof.

"I don't need this" Eren said when he threw the food that Armin had given him back to Armin.

"But Eren!" Armin said but then something interrupted him and that thing was …. Mikasa's fist hitting against Eren.

I watched as Mikasa tried to reason with him and in the end she force him to eat pushing the loaf of bread into Erens mouth. The causing tears to run down his face.

* * *

R&R


	3. Pixis Ojii-chan

Thankyou to those people who have read/fav/followed my story

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

* * *

All the refugees were sent to go and salvage food from the surrounding areas. But there wasn't enough food to stop the food shortage.

They sent 250 thousand refugees to help attempt to regain the territory in Wall Maria. Even Armin's grandfather had to go. But only about 100 people who left had returned alive.

One night Us four gathered near the stone walls and we decided that we were going to go and enter the military training next year.

* * *

~~~After military training~~~

~~~(I don't know how many) years later~~~

0o0o0o0o0o-Ushio's POV-0o0o0o0o0o

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'm Armin Arlet from Shiganshina,sir!"

"Sure you are, A GOOD NAME FOR A RETARD. Your parents call you that?"

"My grandfather, sir"

"ARLET WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"To contribute to mankind's victory, sir"

"THAT'S SPLENDID, YOU'LL MAKE FINE TITAN FOOD, LINE THREE ABOUT TURN"

I heard a lot of yelling going on like this inside the training unit but to me it kinda just seemed like a epic way of introducing yourself kinda.

I was hiding in between the crowds of trainees that had just entered this unit. When ever the guy shouting at the trainees came near to the person that I was hiding behind I ran away to a different person.

But it seemed like he noticed me after yelling at the 5th person.

"Oi who's there" he yelled as I weaved through the trainees but then I felt someone pick me up from behind.

When I turned around it was a old looking man wearing glasses. The man was wearing a greenish uniform so I assumed that he was not a trainee.

The man walked up to the loud man. "Is this who you were looking for? She was running around the trainees until I caught her."

"Who are you little girl and how did you get in here" the guy who was loud before shouted at me softer than when he was yelling at the trainees.

"I'm Ushio Smith and I snuck in with the trainees" I said with a sweet smile on my face.

The nice old man then let me down. The loud man bent down to me and asked me "Smith? As in Erwin smith's daughter?" I nodded as the man called one of the Garrison members to come and fetch me.

A garrison member that I had never met was carrying me into the interior, where commander pixis was. The man let me down before he walked into the room to tell Pixis.

The man had told me to stay outside, yes but he didn't say I couldn't have a peek. When I was peeking in through the side of the door I heard voices.

"Commander Pixis, Sir we have located Erwin smith's daughter Ushio" I watched as Pixis turned around to face the messenger with a smile.

"Thank you (whatever this guy's name was), Where exactly is she now?" Pixis asked with curiosity in his voice.

"She is outside this room right now I will go fetch her now" Then the messenger bowed and then came to me, picked me up and carried me inside.

"Ojii-chan konnichiwa" I said while smiling. Pixis Ojii-chan picked me up from the messenger's arms and sent the messenger away so that he could get better aquainted with me.

"Oh! What a cute child Pixis may I ask who she is?" Pixis seemed slightly hesitant but he didn't show it. "Of course lord Walto, This is commander Erwin smith of the Recon corps' daughter" The lord walto guy just smiled. I didn't like his smile though.

Pixis then sat down near the table that had a chess set on it placing me on his lap.

* * *

I sat there for a while watching Ojii-chan and Walto play chess. It was obvious that he was going easy on Walto though.

I was getting quite bored and I wanted to go and do something funner or at least something more enjoyable. I Tugged on Pixis' jacket and he looked down at me. "What's wrong Ushio?"

I yawned. "I'm bored Ojii-chan can I go watch the trainees or something?" Pixis smiled at me.

"All right you can go but make sure not to get in their way okay? And also you should find the messenger and he will bring you to the training camp" I smiled a closed eye smile and punched the air "Hai!"

I jumped off Pixis' lap and ran out of the door. Lucky for me the messenger was right there. I ran up to him and pulled his sleeve. "Ojii-chan asked me to ask you to take me to see the trainee's training camp is that okay?"

The messenger bent down and picked me up. "Alright let's go to the training camp right now"

* * *

By the time that I had arrived at the training camp I heard people talking about how Eren was having his last chance on the aptitude assessment.

I ran up to the crowd and weaved my way through them till I got to the front of the crowd. Eren was just being lifted up. I looked at his belt and I could clearly see that it was broken.

"This is my secret weapon" I heard Eren yell while doing a stable pose. But as I suspected he fell down again.

I ran up to the coach guy and tugged at the side of his jacket. The man looked down at me. "Ushio what are you doing here?"

I looked up at him. "I got bored sitting around watching Ojii-chan play chess so I came to watch the training and by the way the fittings on Eren's belt are damaged" I pointed towards Erens belt after he was let down.

The Coach guy told a guy named Wagner to switch belts with Eren and to lift Eren up for another try.

This time Eren balanced just fine and I smiled.

"what about my aptitude test?" Eren asked the coach. "It's fine DO WELL IN YOUR TRAINING"

"Yes!" Eren exclaimed while punching the air with both of his hands.

* * *

I jumped onto the horse that the coach was riding to supervise all the trainee's that passed, use their 3D Manuveur gear. They looked like they were having so much fun!

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

A/N: I am going to post as much as i can before i go to camp next week so be prepared for no updates next week and lots this week


	4. Watching the training

**Another rushed chapter sorry about this guys**

**Read and Review please**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o-Chapter 4 -0o0o0o0o0o0o

I stayed inside the cabins while the trainees were doing their training in the rain. I felt bad for them. I went to go shower and get changed into the clothes that Ojii-chan sent here for me.

By the time I got out of the shower the rain had stopped and everyone had already finished their daily training and was gathering in the dining room to get something to eat for dinner.

I walked into the dining room, got some food and went to sit down next to Mikasa. When I heard Jean talking about something to do with preserving gas consumption.

I looked at Mikasa because Jean was obviously trying to flirt with her. By the time I looked back Jean and Eren were already in another fight.

Mikasa stood up and stopped them from fighting by holding Eren's hand and placing it down by his side. Jean was jealous and I could see it in his expression.

Jean grabbed onto the collar part of Eren's shirt and the fight began again.

"DAMMIT YOU ASSHOLE"

"DAMN YOU I BACKED OFF"

"WHO CARES I'M SO JEALOUS"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT"

* * *

~~~Eren's POV~~~

I see Jean is just blowing off steam like I used to. But not this time… I need to use my skils to resolve the situation.

(Insert completely awesome move)

"That hurt… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Jean yelled at me.

I looked down at him with shadow covering parts of my face. "That was a move that I learnt when you were slacking off, you think reality is just living comfortably and following you own whims, cn you seriously dare to call yourself a soldier"

Just then the Coach guy (that's just what I call him because I don't exactly know his name if you know can you tell me please?) opened the door slightly and peeked in.

"Oi, I heard a pretty loud noise coming from in here anyone care to update me on whats happening?" He asked everyone in the Dining room.

Jean and I walked back to our seats and sat down

Mikasa put up her hand and told the coach guy that it was Sasha "Sasha just ripped a giant fart, sir"

Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter including me who was giggling. "You again? Learn some self-control!" Then the coach walked out of the room and Ushio bursted into laughter.

* * *

I was laughing my heart out as sasha was complaining to Mikasa why she did that. Mikasa got annoyed by Sasha's talking so she stuffed bread into her mouth to shut her up.

On the other side of the table jean and eren we arguing again. This was just so funny.

* * *

I was watching everyone practice their self-defence with other trainees. The graduation of the 218 trainees drew near as everyone did their best to gain the best scores that they could achieve.

* * *

All the graduating trainees lined up and the instructor instructed them.

"Hand upon your hearts"

"Yes, sir" The trainees said as they saluted their instructor.

"For you trainees graduating today, three paths now will open for you. You can be stationed at the walls and defend the cities as the garrison! You can put your life on the line to fight the titan's in their own territory as members of the recon corps! Or you can serve the king by controlling the crowds and protecting order in the military police but as you know only the top 10 scoring trainees can join the military police"

I stood at the front watching the top ten scoring trainees standing at the front saluting their instructor proudly. Krista, sasha, connie, marco, jean, eren, annie, Bernard , reiner and mikasa.

After the ceremony everyone who graduated went to celebrate in the dining room. I walked in and heard people say that they could finally join the military police. I ignored them and walked over to Eren.

As Thomas began to speak "Are you sure you don't want to enter the military police Eren?" Eren nodded.

"I didn't train to live comfortably within the inner district I worked hard so that I could fight the titans."

Thomas the yelled at Eren loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "You can't possibly win" everyone looked at him so he lowered the volume of his voice.

"You know full well how many have been eaten by the titans you know we have lost more than twenty percent of the entire population already. Mankind doesn't stand a chance against them"

Eren didn't like what he was hearing you could just see it in his face.

* * *

Eren's POV

"So? You're just going to give up because you think you can't win? It's true we have only experienced defeat so far, thats because we don't know anything about them, but the knowledge we obtain from those battles is our beacon of hope. Yet you still discard the progress by hundreds and thousands of sacrafices, just to serve youself up on a silver platter?!"

I clenched his fist. "Well I'm going to break free of these walls and kill all of those titans"

I then walked out of the building with Armin, mikasa and Ushio following behind me.

* * *

~~~ushio's POV~~~

All four of us sat on the stone stairs as Armin began to talk. "Eren, can we talk about your dream?"

"yeah" Eren replied "After all I got it all from you. Breaking free of the walls and all that"

I giggled "Really, Eren?" Eren turned his head towards me and nodded. "yeah"

Our attention was pulled to armin when he began to talk. "I'm going to enlist in the Recon Corps" This confession of Armin's shocked Eren.

"Armin, are you for real?,. Your our top theoretician you should put that to better use!"

Armin looked away from Eren and faced the front. "I don't care if I die as long as I can be useful" Mikasa decided to join their game of confessions. "Im going to join the Recon Corps too.."

Eren argued with Mikasa too. "Oi, You got the highest score didn't you go to the military police"

"I'll go to the military police if you do, If you go to the garrison so will I. You will die an early death if I'm not there for you"

I sat there in the back ground listening to Eren and Mikasa argue. "I never asked for that" Eren said as he sweat dropped.

"I just didn't want to lose what's left of my family" Mikasa looked down to the ground making her hair create shadows over her face.

Eren then looked up at the night sky once we saw him look up so did we.

* * *

The next day everyone was crowding around when they heard someone yell "The main force of the Recon Corps are here" I ran up to the crowd and weaved through everyone. I really wanted to see Papa, Mike, Zoe and Levi again.

"Commander Erwin kick those titan asses" I heard people yell. People also called towards Levi and not much to my surprised he looked rather annoyed. "Look its coporal levi, they say that he alone counts as a full unit" I giggled as their horses passed.

Wait a second…. Their horses passed. Ah I missed them. I ran out of the crowd and into the main street. I ran up to the front of the line where Papa would be.

"Papa! Papa!" I yelled while waving at him. Erwin stopped his horse and picked me up. "It's good to know that you safe Ushio!" He said as he smiled at me.

I smiled back and giggled. Just then I felt someone grab me from behind I turned my head around and It was Zoe. Zoe rode up stole me from Papa and started throwing me up and down.

"Mou, Zoe stop throwing up and down already" I said while pouting. "No way Ushio your just going to have to live with it" Zoe said in a cheeky voice.

Papa just sighed as Zoe got back into position and kept throwing me up and down.

Levi who was riding beside Zoe was trying to reason with her but ended up using force to get me down. "Hanji, Let Ushio down now"

"Nope and No way" Levi sighed "I guess I'll just have to use force then"

Levi stood up on his horses saddle and caught me before Zoe did. I sighed in relief.

Levi sat back down on his horse and continued to parade down the street with me catch the air that I had lost when Zoe was throwing me up and down.

I finally caught my breath by the time that they had gotten to the gate that would take them to wall Maria. "Thank you Levi, and Bye bye guys stay safe" I said while waving at them as they left through the gates.

* * *

Hope you guys liked anyway R&R


	5. Leaving the inner castle

**R&R please i will try to update 2 chapters a day for now but then the week after camp it will go to weekly updates (Sorry guys)**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o-chapter 5-0o0o0o0o0o0

I met up with Eren just before they left to load the cannons on the top of the walls. I was riding o Eren's shoulder when connie told us that he was joining the Recon Corps with Eren. "Oi, Connie you were going on and on about joining the military police though"

Connie replied embarassly. "Yea but…."

Just then a girl with black hair in low pig tails interrupted. "It seems like hearing you speech last night changed his mind"

"Oi, it was my own decision" Connie argued back.

"Don't be embarrassed after all you're not the only one" Thomas said when he walked near us while scratching his cheek and blushing slightly.

This time I interrupted "Thomas you too?!" Thomas nodded.

* * *

We went back to work for a while until we heard walk in. She was drooling. "Guys I stole some meat from the place where they were handing out the food" Everyone in the area stared at her with widened eyes including me.

"Sasha, You shouldn't of done that you're gonna get in huge trouble if you get caught" I told her but she didn't hear me because she was still dazed.

"We can cook it up later and share it and eat it with bread" Sasha said while drooling and walking over to the wooden boxes to put the meat inside.

The black haired pig tailed girl began to try and reason with her too. "Sasha meat is a delicacy now since we lost so much land, you should go put it back"

"It's okay after we reclaim the land we can get all the pigs and cows back as well. I sighed as I saw one of the boys gulp. " I'll take my share" he said after a second thought Connie joined in too. "I'll take mine too" the girl who was standing next to Eren wanted some too.

I didn't want to be left out "I'll have some too" the girl giggled and then looked at Eren "Don't you want your share Eren?" she asked. Eren looked at her.

I looked at her too and then I looked at Eren "I'll be having your share if you don't want it Eren" I told him with a cheeky smile.

"Hey, I'm going to have my share and no you are not going to eat it" Eren said while ruffling my hair.

We all laughed. "well you guys better get back to work now"

"Hai" the chorused. Eren stood up and faced the town. He whispered "Mankind's Counterattck begins now" I nodded my head in response.

But then a lightning bolt struck the ground outside the walls and the wind pressure blew everyone off.

I held on tight to Eren's shoulder as he used his manuveur gear to hang off the walls. It looked like everyone was okay.

Eren then drew his swords and began climbing his way up the wall while yelling "Prepare for attack our target is the titan in front of us the Collosal titan don't let it get away its our chance!"

Eren landed on the top on the wall and greeted the titan. "Yo, it's been 5 years"

Eren then began his attack.

(Insert fighting scene sorry I just don't really feel like writing it)

Eren now hangs on the side of the wall with me still gripping onto his shoulder.

I saw Thomas at the top of the wall yelling down at us. "Eren did you get it?"

"NO it's just 5 years ago the colossal titan appeared and disappeared out of thin air" Eren yelled back up at Thomas as he climbed the wall.

When we arrived at the top Eren began apologising for not taking it out. "What are you talking about Eren it's okay none of us even moved" Thomas said reassuringly.

"Hey, there isn't any time. The walls have been breached if we don't block the hole up the titans will get in again" Connie yelled

Just then 2 soldier arrived near us as the soldiers saluted. One was a Garrison squad leader and the other was a messenger.

The garrison leader began talking first. "what are you on about? We have already begun the plan for the collossal titan's reappearance, Go back to HQ and don't forget to give a full report if you came in contact with the titan"

"Yes, sir" Connie, Eren and Thomas said.

The messenger came up to Eren and picked me up from his shoulder. "The commander has asked to take you out of any danger, Ushio you must come with me now" I nodded as I grabbed onto the messenger's shoulder.

The messenger began moving towards the inner districts with his 3DMG. When he began moving I waved at Eren as a sign of good bye and good luck.

When we arrived back at the interior the messenger walked into the room with me following behind him. "Commander Pixis, the collosal titan has reappeared at trost! The gate had been destroyed". He shouted and bowed towards his superior.

The glass cup smashed into pieces as it collided with the ground. Pixis then spoke up "Trost? Isn't that where Ushio should be right now?" The messenger nodded.

"Picked her up along the way to the interior she was riding on the shoulder of one of the graduates" The messenger said as I walked out from behind the messenger's leg and ran towards Pixis Ojii-chan.

When I got near him I hugged his leg and tears began to fall out of my eyes. "Ojii-chan I'm scared"

Pixis picked me up with one arm and grabbed a bottle of (whatever drink it was) and began drinking it. "Now this is the good stuff. Allow me to take it as my comrade in arms."

Ojii-chan began walking out of the room while his subordinates followed him.

I looked over Ojii-chan's shoulder and saw Walto panicing. "H-Hey! Wait Pixis! Pixis! Wait will you!" Ojii-chan just ignored him and kept walking while getting ready "I will not let you leave this place! Gather your troops and defend my territory! That's your job!"

Ojii0-chan then stopped walking and turned around. "Lord Walto. At this very moment, the soldiers in trost are risking their lives in battle." I turned my head to face one of Ojii-chan's subordinates.

"I'll ready a horse commander." She said as she saw Ojii-chan nod. She then looked up at me I smiled at her and she smiled back and walked away.

Ojji-chan continued to talk to Lord Walto. "Most likely people are dying as we speak. Most likely at this very moment"

Walto was sweating. "They're inconsequential people, anyway. Let them die. Either way you can't even manage to defeat me in a game of chess. Your presense there will not help at all"

The other subordinate of Ojii-chan that was standing behind walto spoke up. "Rest assured, Duke. If the commander's taking on the titans in a real batte, he won't need to worry about handicaps"

Walto was sweating even more now. "Stop it" Ojii-chan told his subordinate.

Then Ojii-chan bent down to Walto's height and began talking with him again. "Lord Walto. Spend this day in peace as you always do." Then Ojii-chan walked away from Walto with his subordinate right behind him ignoring all of Walto's comments and pleas.

"Wait. Pixis. Come back Pixis! Uuhhh why don't you leave Ushio here if she has inherited her mother's power she can protect me right?" That last comment made Pixis freeze and turn around.

"Now what sort of grandfather would I be to a 7 year old child if I made her protect someone without her knowing how to use her powers?" Pixis now continued to walk towards the gates now completely ignoring Walto.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. A new power

**I'm going to be uploading pretty fast from now but my updating will go to weekly updates after my camp.**

**anyways hope you enjoy the chapter**

**READ and reVIEw please**

**Also follow and favorite if you like the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

~~~eren's POV~~~

Everone was lining up as one of the Garison leaders instructed us. "You will go into squads just like you trainind, you will form supply and information routes as you mop up any titans you encounter! The Garrison's intercept squad will form the vanguard. Cadets will be in the middle guard. The elite will be in the rear guard! According to the information we have received the initial response team has been completely wiped out!"

Gasps from everyone including me were heard in the air.

"They let the titans break through their defences and get into the town. I other words, as things stand the armored titan can appear at any time and destroy the inner wall!" More gasps were heard.

Also comments like "No way" or "You've got to be kidding me" flew into my ears.

"Listen! The vanguard is intercepting the titans at this moment. This defense mission only has one goal. That is to defend Wall Rose Untill the civilians have evacuated! Also as I'm sure you are all aware by now that fleeing from and enemy carries a death penalty! Keep that in mind as you offer up your lives! DISMISSED!"

"Yes sir!" All the trainee's said while saluting the instructor.

Everyone then ran to their squads and headed out for battle.

* * *

~~~With Ushio when Eren is killed~~~

I was riding on Ojii-chan's shoulder when I felt my head hurt real badly. I closed my eyes and scenes of Eren getting killed in front of Armin's eyes came flashing into my head.

Eren dying in front of Armin's eyes…. That couldn't be true right?

Eren, Mikasa, Armin. Please be safe.

~~~~ Ushio now (On the way to the vanguard)~~~

Ojii-chan and I are still on our way to the rear guard when a huge parade of titans came charging at us. Ojii-chan and his subordinates fought most of them off but one of the titans made Ojii-chan move into a position which I couldn't hold onto his shoulder. I fell off.

"Ojii-chan!" I cried out as tears fell out of my eyes I was falling right into a titan's mouth. I was so scared. I looked at Ojii-chan he and his subordinates were all trying tom save me in time but I knew that they wouldn't make it.

I screamed just before I was going to be eaten but a white bubble appeared around me. Everything but me stopped. All the time, the titan's mouth even the soldiers stopped moving. This white bubble stopped the time.

I didn't know what to do so I looked around the white bubble with my eyes afraid that if I did one wrong thing that the bubble would pop and I would be eaten.

I heard a voice. The kind voice of a woman. I scanned the area for the person whose the voice belonged to. I knew this voice and when I spotted the person a was sure it was her. It was the voice of my mother.

Mama was sitting down on the other end of the white bubble and she was wearing a white dress. I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. I missed her so much.

"Mama I missed you so much" Tears fell out of my eyes as she smiled at me and placed me on her lap.

"I missed you too sweetheart" I smiled at her as she patted my head.

"Mama where were you?" Mama's smile dimmed a little bit. "well you see Ushio-chan Mama got killed by a titan" Her response shocked me.

I gripped onto her pure white dress and dug my face into the dress. I cried. "Mama is this the power I hear people talking about that you have?"

Mama nodded "Hai, this is the power I had" I looked up into her eyes.

"How did you die with this power Mama? And why did you say Had?" I had so many questions that I wanted to ask her but I needed to ask the most important ones first.

"Sweet heart, When I was still alive in shiganshina I didn't go out much, therefore I didn't use my powers. These powers are passed down through our family and when you don't use your powers for a while the strength of the magic doesn't work as well. It's kind of like glitching in games."

I nodded "I see"

"I died because when I tried to use my powers the glitched and stopped working in the middle of me using it. I did because I was using the spell that makes you as light a feather so that you can fly, while I was flying my powers glitched and I fell therefore getting eaten by a titan."

I looked down and shadows covered my eyes. I felt Mama's hand on my head again ruffling my hair.

"Mama, how did you save me when you are dead?" I asked as I lifted my head up to look her in the eyes.

She smiled again at me. "I saved you because you have inherited the powers that I had. To gain these powers you will meet a deceased family member that had the powers and that person will guide you"

I looked up at her curiosly. "Does that mean I have you powers?" She nodded and my eyes sparkled.

"Really?" She nodded again while giving me one of her closed eyes smiles.

"I only have about 1 minute here with you left, so im going to give you your powers now. I won't be seeing you for a while now, and for how to use you powers, words in your mind will tell you how."

I nodded as her body begun to fade away. "I'll erase the titan that is below us, Live on Ushio!"

I punched the air "Hai!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Remember to R&R**


	7. Utillising the powers to help the cadets

**Quick update chapter again!**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When the huge white bubble popped the titan underneath me was gone and I was floating in the air.

Ojii-chan looked at me shocked. I flew around the area to get used to the new power then I flew towards Ojii-chan and climbed onto his shoulder.

"So you finally found out how to use your powers, huh Ushio?" Ojii-chan said while ruffling my hair.

I nodded my head. "Ojii-chan since we are heading towards the vanguard to assist them do you want me to teleport to the first to see if they need assistance?"

Ojii-chan nodded. "Go and check if they need assistance"

I nodded. Then teleported to the Vanguard.

When I arrived at the vanguard I found a group of cadets frozen on the spot sitting on some of the house roofs. I watched as Sasha tried to convince them to keep going but her convincing didn't succeed.

I flew over to Armin and sat next to him.

"Hi, Armin" He looked at me shocked but then tears began to flow out of his eyes as he hugged me. I hugged him back then released him so that he could calm down and I could go see the others.

I floated over to Reiner, Annie and the others they were trying to think of a way out while Marcco was saying how he was prepared to die.

Just then I heard Mikasa running up to Annie. "Annie I think I understand the situation and im sorry for bothering you, but have you seen Eren's unit?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"No, I haven't" Annie replied. "But Armin's over there" Reiner pointed out while pointing at Armin.

I jumped onto reiner's shoulder and gripped onto his jacket while looking to him for permission. He nodded as he began to stare over the roofs.

Mikasa ran up to Armin. "Armin are you okay? Where is Eren and your unit?"

Everyone turned to face Armin as he began to talk with tears falling out of his eyes.

"Our… unit the 34th cadet unit. Thomas Wagner, Nic Yius, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina, Eren Jeager. All five of them have fulfilled their duty and died heroic deaths in battle!"

I was shocked and my eyes began to water up. "No way" Annime patted my head as I wiped the water from my eyes.

I watched Armin apoligise to Mikasa about Eren dying in his stead. Mikasa didn't get angry with him but instead she put her hand on his hand and said "Armin, It's not time to get emotional, stand up"

Mikasa's eyes were as if she was hypnotised. "marco we'll take out the titans around HQ, we can replenish our gas supplies and clib the wall does that sound right?" Mikasa asked Marco.

"Yeah… but even with you here the is too many-"

"We can do it, I'm strong, stronger than all of you, extremely strong. I can kill all those titans there. Even if I'm alone"

Her words left Armin with a shocked look on his face. Mikasa then jumped off the building and headed into action.

I turned my head towards Jean as he yelled at everyone. "Were we trained to let our comrades fight alone? At this rate we are going to turn into spineless cowards"

Jean ran off the roof with Connie right behind him.

"I never thought that I would ever hear him say that" Reiner said while moving off the roof with annie and everone else.

"Everyone follow Mikasa" Jean yelled loudly so everyone could hear.

I looked up at Mikasa. Yes she was going fast but she was using way too much gas. She is trying to overcome the pain of losing Eren by going into action.

Mikasa then fell. Her gas had completely run out and she fell. Connie and Armin went to go help her while Everyone went ahead.

I jumped off reiner's shoulder and flew towards Mikasa. "Reiner I'm going to go help Armin, Mikasa and Connie!"

I heard a faint okay from reiner as I headed towards Mikasa.

* * *

By the time that I arrived at the scene Armin and Connie had already met up with Mikasa and were sitting on a roof.

"Everyone are you Okay?" I asked them when I heard Mikasa say something about not leaving Armin behind.

"But with the entire Titan's around you can't possibly carry m-"Armin attempted to argue but was interrupted by Connie.

"Let's get going already" Connie said while pulling Armin along.

Armin then pulled his hand away from Connie yeliling "Wait, listen to me Ive got a suggestion."

I didn't know what he was thinking. "A suggestion?" Armin nodded and looked over to Mikasa and Connie.

"It's a 2 person operation so you two should decide whether to carry it out or not. Because neither me nor Ushio would be able to do it. I know that it will sound crazy but couldn't we use that titan?" Armin asked while gesturing towards the abnormal Titan.

"I Think that if we lure it to the HQ and let it defeat the titan's there we could probably get everyone out of this alive"

"How are we going to lure it?" connie asked.

"We just have to kill the titans around it then it will naturally come to the HQ because that is where all the titans are"

Mikasa and Connie nodded. "let's do this" I said while punching the air (It's kinda her thing now).

"yeah" the other two agreed as we began to make our way to the HQ while defeating the titans as we went past them.

Mikasa was killing the titan's while I kept an eyes out for her gas and Connie carried Armin as we made our way through the streets to the HQ.

We finally made it to the HQ where we found Jean. We had just made it, Connie's gas had just run out.

Connie and I were celebrating that Armin's plan had worked. When Connie stopped clebraing and announced to Jean that the abnormal titan killed other titans instead of humans.

* * *

We all gathered up in the attic to discuss what to do next. Jean had gone and found us some guns but they all had limited bullets.

Armin was sitting in the middle of the attic thinking of a plan to get the gas, refill our tanks then get us out of here.

Armin begun explaining the plan to everyone while I figured out who the 7 most physically capable people should be. In the end I chose Sasha, Connie, reiner, jean, Mikasa, Annie and Bernard.

All the rest was to be in the lift with guns to blind the titans for the 7 seven people to kill the titans.

* * *

_**R&R**_


	8. Reunited with the Survey corps

**R&R~ Hope you like it guys**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I was observing from the roof how the operation was going while the people in the lift were let down. All the 7 seven people were in position and we were ready to begin.

I watched as the plan progressed. Everyone blinded the titans well but did they all get the titan's neck's? I looked around everyone had killed their titan but SASHA AND CONNIE.

I flew down and threw crystal bombs at the nape's of those two titan's necks killing then instantly.

Sasha then ran up to me a began crying on my lap while connie just thanked me.

Everyone looked really happy while refilling their gas. Sasha was still crying but she begun to calm down after I told her to.

* * *

~~~After refilling gas~~~

I jumped onto Armin's shoulder as he went up to Mikasa who was standing on the roof. "Mikasa we have to hurry"

"That Titan…." Those words then sent Armin and my attention towards the currently being eaten Titan which wasn't regenerating.

"They're eating it and it isn't regenerating" Armin then turned his head towards Mikasa.

"I thought that incovering the truth about that titan might be the key to figuring out the titans but I guess I was wrong."

The titan that had already had its arms eaten off still continued to kill other titans until it wore it self out.

All the titans that were around it before were dead and they worn out titan lay on the ground with smoke coming out of it's body and out of its neck came an unconcious Eren.

Mikasa used her 3DMG to get down onto the titan and she hugged Eren. Mikasa started crying shortly after checking if His heart beat was going.

* * *

Straight after that incident I teleported to where the Recon corps were luckly for me they were close enough for me to teleport straight to them.

"Papa!" I yelled as I flew towards him. All of the recon corps had already found out that I could utilise my powers now so they weren't so surprised.

I landed on the back of the horse's saddle. "it's bad the titans have already breached the walls and are in trost now" Papa nodded.

"Okay thank you for the update on the situation Ushio. I'm going to go get levi and his team so that we can retreat back towards the town. You go get Hanji" I nodded as I went to where Zoe was.

"Zoe! We have to go back now Papa said that we needed to retreat" Zoe nodded with her natural smile.

"Sure thing tell him that I will be right there" I shot her a thumbs up before flying back to where Papa and his group was.

"Zoe's coming" I yelled as I decended upon the group of Recon corp members. Papa Nodded .

"Good, let's head back now" Papa ordered everyone to do. An "Yeah" was heard from all the surviving member's. as we began our journey back to the towns.

* * *

Once we arrived back at the towns Levi's squad along with me were sent to investigate around the area while everyone else went back to report.

I was riding on Levi's shoulder making sure that I wouldn't fall off while he did his expert movements.

"Levi, look they blocked the gate with that boulder" I said while pointing at the gate.

"Yeah, they did why don't we go give them a hand now" He said while changing hios route to move towards the boulder.

I spotted 2 titans closing in on the titan that had put the rock down to block the gate.

"Levi! Over there, we need to help them" I said while pointing at the people who were being closed in by titans..

"I'm on it" Levi quickly and swiftly killed them just before they had gotten to the boulder.

I turned my head to see who those people were and they were Mikasa, Armin and Eren.

Levi then asked them a question while standing on top of one of the now dead titans. "Oi, Brats what is going on here?"

* * *

~~~Down in the lovely place that Eren calls home 'the cellar' ~~~

~~~Eren's POV~~~

I had just woken up but where was i? I looked around the area and through some metal bars was commander Erwin and corporal Levi.

"Any questions?" Erwin asked me from where he sat right outside the metal bars.

"where am I?" I asked him before actually taking the time to survey the area where I was.

"Well as you can see your in a underground celler, the military police have custody of you right now but we only have just received permission to speak with you" Erwin replied while holding my basement key up.

"That key.." I stared at the key that Erwin was holding. "It's yours. You can have it back later. This key is to your basement in zhiganshina, Doctor Jeagers house holds the answer to the mystery of the titans, am I correct?" He stated confindently.

"Yeah… at least I think so that's what my father said" I hesitated. I wasn't definetly sure that it definetly holded the answer but it was the only clue I had.

I heard the door creak open. I couldn't see who it was but I knew someone was there.

Corporal Levi turned his head to the side to see who it was. "Ushio, what are you doing here and how did you get in?" I heard him ask. Considering that he asked Ushio that probably means that it was Ushio that just walked in.

"I came to see Eren and I just plainly walked in….. using my stealth spell" Ushio giggled cheekly as she ran up to Erwin and sat on his lap, hugging what looked like a big soft toy (The head commander gave it to her REMEMBER THIS).

"Hi, Eren!" She said as she waved at me. I waved back "Hi…"

"anyway let's get back to what we were talking about before" Erwin interrupted.

"Right. You have amnesia and your Dad's missing. How convienient" Levi said while leaning on the stone brick wall.

"You have amnesia Eren?" Ushio asked me while cocking her head to the side. "yeah I guess so"

"Levi, we have already reached the conclusion that he has no reason to lie." He looked at me " There is still so much we don't know. But right now, we need to ask you what you want to do."

"What I want to do?" I asked him. I didn't know that now they would even give me any sort of choice.

"yeah… your decision is the key" I said while looking at me and patting Ushio on the head.

"I…"

* * *

~~~ Ushio's POV~~~

Eren was taking quite a long time to answer so I decided to play with my toy for a while until he answered but Levi decided to hurry him up.

"Answer up you piece of crap. What do you want to do?" I looked over at Eren he was breathing very hard.

Eren looked up at us and finally answered. "I want to join the Survey Corps and slaughter all the titans"

I looked up at Levi as he began to speak. "Oh?, not bad" Levi walked up to the metal bars of the cell and grabbed onto one. "Erwin, I'll take responsibility for him. Tell that to the higher ups. It's not that I trust him. But if he betrays us or loses control I can kill him on the spot. The high ups shouldn't have a problem with that because only I can do it." Then Levi turned his attention to Eren.

Eren looked frightened I felt bad for him. "I accept your request you can join the Survey corps."

I smiled at Levi as he picked me up from Papa's lap and walked out with Papa right behind him.

* * *

R&R


	9. Another grandpa to me

**Thank you to all my readers who have read this...**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter~~~**

**Also thankyou to my favoriters and followers and well as reviewer**.

* * *

**~~~Ushio POV~~~**

**Chapter 9**

After we left the underground cellar I went to go and see the head commander arrive while Papa and Levi went somewhere else. "attention!" I heard the leader of the military yell as all the military police members that stood there saluted the head commander.

I guess I didn't need to salute the head commander because he was kind of like another Grandfather to me.

I watched as one of the military police members opened the door and the head commander walked out and nodded as everyone (except me) Saluted to him.

From the side lines I waved to him in hope that he would notice me. "Jii-san Welcome back!" He looked at me then nodded. This made my smile widen as I ran back to meet up with Zoe to get Eren from his Underground jail cell and bring him to the military tribunal.

I rode on Zoe shoulder like I usually did as she walked down to the underground cellar. I had left my soft toy with one of the other members of the survey corps to put away. (I'll have a link to the picture of the toy that she has at the bottom of the page.)

Zoe and Mike went down to the cellar along with about 2 other guards. But as soon as we got into the cellar Zoe sprinted up to the bars and grabbed them.

This gave me such a freight that I jumped off Zoe's shoulder and onto Mike's.

"Zoe~ Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack" I whined while looking over Mike's shoulder to see Eren.

"Sorry sorry I didn't mean to. But I was so excited to see Eren!" Zoe said as she stared at Eren. Eren looked even more afraid here than he was when Levi was here.

I sighed. Then Zoe began talking to Eren with a smile honestly I thought that her smile was pretty creepy.

"So your Eren huh? Are you Okay? Anything new? Sorry to keep you waiting but it seems like you're finally getting out. But you'll have to wear these" She said gesturing to the handcuffs in her hands.

"Geez Zoe don't get his hopes up" I said to Zoe while poking her cheek. "Sorry~~"

Eren put on his handcuffs and then he was let out of the cell. On the way to the Millitary tribunal thingy I jumped on Zoe's shoulder and Zoe introduced herself and Mike.

"I'm Hanji Zoe, a Survey Corps squad commander." Then she pointed to Mike who was sniffing Eren. "He's another squad commander, Mike Zacharius. He has a habit of sniffing new people and then smirking to himself:"

Then I interrupted Zoe "It's really creepy if you ask me but I don't think it has any significance so don't worry about it" Eren nodded his head "Sure….."

"A too much chit-chat were already here" Hanji said in her usual tone. Don't worry. It's actually better not to get any explanation in advance." Hanji said as the 2 guards pushed Eren into the room.

I jumped off Zoe's shoulder and followed the guards into the room. "Wait!" Eren yelled at Zoe.

"I know it's selfish but we have no other choice but to blindly trust you. Good luck" That's all Zoe said before closing the door.

* * *

When we walked into the room I saw Eren freak out when he saw all the people around. I ran Past Eren and went to the Survey corps side to jump on Papa's shoulder.

As the Head commander began talking Eren turned to face him. "Now let's begin" it what he said.

"Eren Jeager, Yes? You are a soldier, sworn to sacrifice your life for the public good. Is that correct?"

"hai" Eren said while still looking up and the head commander Darius Zackly (or something like that)

Skip till Survey corps proposal (I didn't want to write it because it's practically rewriting the story)

"Then, I ask the Survey corps to make their proposal" The head commander said while looking at the Survey corps.

"Hai" Papa said as he began stating our proposal. "I, 13th commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin smith will present my proposal. We would welcome Eren as an official member of our forces, and use his power to retake Wall Maria. That is all."

"Is that it?" The head commander asked Papa. "Hai, With his power we can retake wall Maria. We believe it is clear what our priorities should be."

"I see" Darius said while still facing the Survey corps. "And where do you plan to begin this mission?"

Darius now shifted his attention to Pixis. "Pixis, the trost wall has been completely sealed, correct?"

Pixis Ojii-chan looked up and Darius "Yes, it can never be opened again."

Papa then interrupted to answer Darius' previous question. "We plan on setting out from Karanas, in the east from there we will progress towards the Zhiganshina District. We wil determine the route as we go."

Then one of the Merchants interrupted Papa. "Wait shouldn't we seal all the walls once and for all? The colossal titan can only destroy the gates. If we can streanthen them we needn't endure further attacks!" This gave me a shock therefore making me fall but Levi caught me and helped me back up.

"Thank you Levi" I whispered and he nodded.

For a while people argued and argued and argued and I have to say iti did get on my nerves a bit. But Levi decided to stop them from talking any longer.

"You sure talk a lot pig. Where is your proof that the titan's will wait till we seal all the gates?"

Levi then looked down creating shadows over his face. The 'we' you speak of are only those you wish to protect, your 'friends' who help line your pockets" I giggled at that remark.

Then Levi carried on speaking while lifting me up from Papa's shoulder and placing me so that I could sit on the railing in front of Papa. "The people who starve because there isn't enough land to sow don't even figure into the thought of you pigs"

"we just thought that we could survive by sealing the wall gates-" The merchants tried to defend themselves but one of the wallists interrupted them. I didn't like the wallists they scared me so I covered my eyes.

"silence!" the wallist said. "Impious traitor! Mere humans altering wall Rose, walls that were a gift from God? Can you truly see those walls, God's work far beyond the human capabilities, and not understand?"

The wallist kept talking but I didn't even bother listening any further. I turned looked at Eren who was watching the Wallist and the Merchant fight until he heard Darius tapping the wooden desk making Eren look up. "silence. You are frightening Ushio. You may discuss those issues and opinions elsewhere."

Darius say while looking over at me. "Ushio, do you remember the soft toy I gave you3 years ago?" I nodded. "hai"

"can you go and get it I' want to see how well you have taken care of it. The court will probably be over by then so can you bring it to my carriage? I'll wait for you there." My smile widened.

"Hai" I punched the air then ran out of the room using the door behind Zoe and Mike.

* * *

I ran out of the room and went to one of the survey corps guards that were not inside the court room. I tugged the soldier's sleeve. "Umm… excuse me do you know where the soldier left my soft toy?"

The man bent down and patted my head. The man was wears a white bandana on his head. "Yeah, The commander told all the members of the survey corps where they leave your stuff. Come with me I'll take you there" I smiled at the man "Thank you"

The man stood up and begun walking as I followed closely behind. "No problem".

After a few minutes of walking we found ourselves inside one of the survey corps buildings. The man lead me to one of the wardrobes and opened the door. "Here we go"

The man said as he gave me my soft toy. "Thank you" I said to the man and then I ran out of the building towards Jii-san's carriage. But he wasn't there yet so I sat down on the side and waited for him.

After a few minutes of waiting I spotted Jii-san walking this way. I ran up to him. "Here Jii-san" I said while holding up my soft toy for him to pick up.

Jii-san picked it up and began inspecting it. "You've done a good job taking care of it Ushio keep up the good work" He patted my head and then got into his carriage.

"Bye jii-san" I yelled as I waved to him. "Bye" He waved back.

* * *

. /tumblr_me7zoopezt1rm7yajo1_

pic of DANGO (i was kinda obsssesd in clannad)

* * *

**R&R**


	10. At the old HQ

**Sorry guys i have been so lazy for putting up disclaimers i completely forgot to do it.**

**DISCLAIMER: SNK DOES NOT BELONG TO MWA**

**ANYWAYS enjoy the chapter~~**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I ran up to the room that Papa said that he would be in after the military tribunal. When I opened the door Papa, Zoe, Mike, levi and Eren were in there.

I was still cuddling my soft toy. When I ran up to Eren who was being treated by Zoe. "Eren what happened to you?" I asked while looking at his wounds.

"Nothing, it's okay" Then a watched as his eyes shifted to my soft toy. "now who is this?" He said while lifting my toy up into the air where I couldn't reach it.

"Hey, Eren give it back, give it back" I jumped up and down trying to get my toy back.

"Okay then" Eren said as he gave in and placed the toy in my arms. "So what's it's name?"

"I haven't names it yet" I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Okay then why don't we give it a name now?" I nodded. "Good idea Eren!"

Zoe then jumped and sat next to me. "Let me help, Let me help" I looked at her sitting there with her sparkling eyes. "Okay Zoe do you have any suggestions for names?"

"hmm… maybe Bobby? Steve?" I sighed. "Never mind Zoe forget I even asked"

" I know one!" Me and Eren both looked at her curiously. "Perhaps PUFF" –insert anime fall-

Papa, Mike and Levi sweat dropped. "Hanji is that really all the names you can think of for that toy?" Papa asked Zoe.

"Nope I think I could think up tons more" Before Zoe went on another naming streak I interrupted her. "Zoe how bout we let Everybody else give their suggestions".

Hanji nodded "Okay!"

I jumped onto the couch and sat next to Eren. "Anyone else got any suggestions?" I looked around the room and no-one spoke up. "I guess not then I'll name him later"

* * *

~on the way to the old HQ~

I was riding with Petra while we were on our way to the old HQ. Petra and I were watching Auruo talking to Eren. We were almost at the HQ when while Auruo was talking to Eren He bit his tongue. I started laughing.

~At the HQ~

After we arrived at the HQ I was on Petra's shoulder as she scolded Auruo. "That's what you get for talking while riding a horse" I nodded in a agreement.

"the first moments leave the most important impressions. That newbie was scared shitless" Auruo said trying to act cool.

I didn't think so I thought that he was stunned at how dumb he was so I told Auruo. "I don't think Eren was I think that he was stunned at how stupid you were." Petra giggled at my remark and ruffled my hair.

"Good job Ushio" she told me with a smile. Then her attention turned back to Auruo when spoke.

"Still, it's all going according to plan" he said while still trying to act like Levi. Petra looked at him like she was creeped out.

"You never used to talk like that. Don't tell me you're trying to act like Corporal Levi. You should really stop. You two are nothing a like but still" Auruo looked at her.

"are you trying to chain me down, petra? You still have ways to go to be fitting for my wife" I poked my head over Petra's shoulder and asked her "Are you getting married to Auruo nee-chan?" Petra looked shocked at me.

"No, no! no! Never in a million years would I marry this guy" She said this while gesturing to Auruo.

"If only you had bled to death from biting your tongue" She said to Auruo as I hoped down from Petra's shoulder and started to walk away.

"Where are you going Ushio?" Petra asked me. "I'm going go and so Levi"

"Okay" I heard her yell as I ran towards Levi and jumped on his shoulder as he walked towards 2 of the men in his squad.

I heard the two men talking about how a sea of dust would welcome them in.

Levi then walked in between them saying "That is definetly a problem that must be resolved."

And that was how the cleaning program begun.

I was assigned to clean the outside windows because I could fly, pretty convenient if I do say so myself.

* * *

~~~night time~~~

Levi's squad plus Eren and myself was in the dining room drinking tea. I was sitting in one of the chairs but the table was around as high as just below my armpits.

"I heard that we'll be on standby for a while because we will be going on a big expedition and we will be taking the new graduates with us too" Everyone looked at Erd.

"Is this true Erd?" Gunther asked the man that was sitting next to him, "isn't it awfully soon? Even considering that they handled the last titan attack pretty well…"

Auruo was drinking his tea while telling everyone how those 'kids' pants needed multiple times washing.

Petra ignored Auruo and turned to Levi to ask him a question. "Is this all true, Captain?"

"I'm not involved in making any of the plans" He stated flatly. I looked at him.

"Doesn't Papa make the Plans?" I asked Levi as I continued to play with my toy.

"Aa, It's Erwin. He's likely considering far more variables that might occur to us." I said while Petra patted my head, ruffling my hair.

I ignored the rest of the conversation because I was busy playing with my toy but when I randomly decided to listen again I heard Levi say. "She won't stay put though" Levi drank his tea. "Her meddling could even kill you, Eren."

At first I didn't get who they were talking about at all but then it hit me. The only person who would actually meddle with something like this….. Hanji Zoe.

I looked at Eren as he panicked. "She? Who?"

Then I heard Someone attempt to open the door thus failing due to the fact that it was blocked.

Everyone but Levi looked towards the door and Petra went to go and open the door as Zoe walked in.

"Good Evening gentlemen of the Levi Unit!" Zoe rubbed her head. "Have you made yourself comfortable in the castle?"

I pointed at Zoe and giggled. "Stupid Zoe, you bumped your head." Everyone sweatdropped, but not Levi of course.

"You're Early" Levi said to Zoe without turning around to face her.

"I just couldn't stay put" Zoe said while she walked towards Eren Ruffling my hair in the process. I pouted.

"Major Hanji?" Eren questioned her.

"Sorry for the wait Eren. I'm in charge of Experimenting on the two titans that we caught alive in the city. I want you to help out with tommorw's experiments. I came to ask permission for that." Zoe said while smiling NORMALLY.

"An experiment" Eren asked her while still looking at her. "what am I supposed to-"

"What else but that totally awesome thing you do!" Zoe said while blushing with excitement and looking like she was about to drool.

Eren looked hesitant, "Uhh. I can't give permission myself. I don't have authority over myself you see"

Zoe then looked over at Levi. "Levi what are Eren's plans for tomorrow"

I answered in Levi's stead. "Eren is cleaning the garden tomorrow" Levi agreed with me "That's correct"

"Okay then Eren, it's decided!" Zoe grabbed Eren's hand. "I'll be counting on you tomorrow Eren"

"Yes, ma'am, but what exactly are these experiments on titans?" Eren asked Zoe which was obvious to everyone but Eren that it was a horrible mistake.

"Hmm?"

"Uh….What exactly are these experiments…." Eren repeated when Auruo attempted to stop him.

"Oi, stop that. Don't ask her"

Zoe looked at even with a creepy smile. "Ah I knew it. You had this expression that you wanted to know."

At that moment everyone got up and walked out of the room following Levi. I was having trouble getting out of my seat because it was too high so Petra came and picked me up and carried me outside.

"I feel bad for Eren, nee-chan" I said to Petra as soon as we entered the room that we were sharing tonight.

"Yeahy I do too. I doubt he is going to get any sleep tonight." I nodded in agree ment. "I doubt he will learn many new things" This time Petra nodded.

Petra laid me on the left side of the bed, tucked me in and got into the bed herself. "Good night Ushio"

"Good night nee-san"

* * *

**R&R ( BTW do you think i should cut it off here and make when Ushio's inner self appears another story? Or should i just carry on )**

**Pls review and tell which you prefer**


	11. Entering Kairi, Ushio's inner self

**Sepsunny: Hmm... I don't actually know how she talked perfectly at two ... maybe she was taught how to talk earlier?**

**Guest: Well I guess thats why i put probably**

**Wendy: Really?**

**Anyway thanks to these people for reviewing to my story.**

**R&R pls**

* * *

Ushio Point of view:

Papa, Levi and Zoe were sitting at on of the wooden tables having their morning coffee when I busted into the room.

"Papa, Levi, Zoe!" I yelled as the three soldier turned to face me.

"What is it Ushio-chan did you find anything interesting?" Zoe asked me curiously and creeply.

Levi hit her on the head. "Stop it Hanji you are going to scare the poor child"

Papa leaned down to where I was right beside the table, picked me up and placed me next to him in one of the wooden chairs. "So, what is it?" Papa asked me as everyone at the table turned to face me.

"I learn't a new spell!" I said while a ball of light appeared on my hand.

Everyone stared at my hand in silence until Zoe interrupted them. "So, what does the spell do Ushio?" Her eyes sparkled.

"I don't really know what happens but I can make some sort of portal when I place the ball of light onto a wall or onto the ground" They looked at me and awed.

"Can I see it Ushio?" Zoe asked with her usual curiousity. I nodded and jumped off my chair.

I placed the ball of light onto the ground and the ball expanded into a portal of light. "Ushio, do you know where it leads to?" Papa asked me. I shook my head.

"But I have tried and tested it with a bottle but the bottle just came flying back at me. After that a message appeared over the portal…."

_Flashback._

_When I woke up this morning reached for my bottle of water but I noticed that there was a ball of light on my hand just before I grabbed the bottle. I took off my blankets and grbbed my bottle of water with my other hand._

_I sat on the floor next to my bed and placed my hand on the ground making the ball of light to turn into a portal of light. I stared at it for a while waiting for something to happen but nothing happened._

_It definetly looked like a portal so something must be on the other side. I wanted to test the portal so I dropped my bottle onto the portal expecting it to go through but it just rebounded and landed in my hands._

_A message came above the portal right after the bottle rebounded and it said…._

_'INNER SELF PORTAL. ONLY LIVING THINGS CAN GO THROUGH IT"_

_After a few minutes the portal disappeared and…_

_End of Flashback_

"That was when I got changed and came here" The three soldier nodded their heads.

"Inner self Portal. Does that mean that it takes you to your inner self?" Levi asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno. Maybe It brings your inner self here and traps you somewhere else while your future self is here." Zoe looked at me. "Maybe…"

I stood up and began walking towards my seat besides Papa. I had to walk around the portal to get there because the portal hadn't closed yet.

"So what are you guys doing he-" I tripped on an unexpected rock that was in front of my feet and I fell into the portal.

"Ushio!" I heard the three shout and then everything went WHITE (not Black. White)

Erwin's POV

As soon as Ushio fell into the portal, another message popped up above the portal saying…

'THIS WILL LAST FOR 6 MONTHS AFTER THAT THE GIRL WILL RETURN AND STAY WITH HER INNER SELF'

Then the Portal exploded in pink somke and a girl that looked about 17 appeared where the portal was a second ago. The explosion had been so loud that lots of the other soldier came running in including Pixis.

"What happened here Erwin?" Pixis asked me as he looked towards the girl. I took another glance at her. She had red hair that came down to just sit on top of her shoulders, the girl had a side fringe and was wearing a pink zip updress with a white singlet underneath with a black belt (She looked like Kairi from kingdom hearts)

"Who are you?" I asked the girl that had just appeared out of thin air. She smiled at me. "I'm Kairi it's nice to see you once again Erwin, Levi"

Everyone started murmuring and gasping as my eyes widened. "Everone go back to your duties I will deal with this with Levi and Hanji" Everyone in the room yelled a 'hai' and left theroom. Pixis left with the group of other soldiers aswell.

* * *

Hanji went and helped the girl onto the chair because she seemed unstable. "Who are you and do I know you?" I asked her as she giggled and shook her head.

"I am Ushio's inner self, Kairi." She said as she as she looked at me smiling.

"Ehhhhh?" Hanji said as she stood up from her seat and walked behind Kairi. "Are you really Ushio-chan's inner self? You look so much different from her."

Hanj start pulling on Kairi's cheeks when Levi came up behind Hanji and hit on the head. "Hanji, you're annoying me and most probably Kairi too" Hanji smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that and can I ask you a question?" Hanji said walking towards her seat and rubbing the back of her head. Kairi smiled at her "Don't worry about it and yea you can. What is it?"

"Aren't inner selfs meant to look like the person one way or another?" Kairi looked at Hanji surprised at what Hanji had asked.

"Well, We inner selves are meant to resemble our masters. I resemble Ushio's older self when she is about 17 she will look similar to me" Hanji's eyes sparkled in surprise.

"Really?! Ushio turns out to be so pretty~~ I'm jealous. But I see that Ushio-chan's height is similar to Levi's but her's is more normal, slightly shorter than normal…." Hanji muttered off then pouted. as We sweat dropped.

* * *

***~Kairi's POV~***

Everyone seemed nice to me even though Ushio wasn't her. I'm surprised that they believed me so easily that I was Ushio's inner self… well I wasn't lying.

I looked around at Levi and Erwin. "Do you two have any questions?" Levi shook his head and said a plain "No" but Erwin did want to ask a question.

"Kairi, so how do you know us?" I looked towards Erwin and began explaining.

"Since I'm Ushio's inner self I don't get to come out of her world until she uses that spell for the first time so I can look through her eyes to see the human world. The spell lasts for about 6 months and when that 6 months is over Ushio will return and I will be able to stay in the human world with Ushio or return to her world depending on her choice."

Erwin nodded his head. "I see, so what will you do now?" I smiled at Erwin. "I was wondering if I could join the survey corps and help you guys fight in the remaining time I have here just in case Ushio doesn't want me to stay"

Erwin nodded "I can probably get that arranged but I don't see why Ushio wouldn't let you stay"

"Well Ushio has her own choices that we can't change so really we can't really say whether she will let me stay or not" I said with a hopeful look that they would let me join.

"I will let you join now but only because you may be only be staying for 6 months but on one condition. If Ushio decides to let you stay you will have to go through the millitart tests to see if you are in need of any training before officially joining us is that okay?" I nodded and smiled in relief.

"Thank you Erwin."

* * *

Everyone at the table then split ways Levi went to do something else (AKA cleaning), Hanji went to continue her long explanation with Eren and Erwin and me went on a stroll around the base as Erwin explained to me the plan for the expedition that is coming up soon.

0o0o0o0o0 after the explanation of formation and all the other stuff 0o0o0o0o0

"I see, so that's the plan so where am I going to be in this formation Erwin?" I looked up at him with wondering eyes.

Erwin looked down at me. "You, Kairi will be with my squad at the center front of the formation you will be riding on my right side. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded with

a smile but then my smile disappeared as I heard a scream actually it was more like Hanji's yell, oh well either way I have to go and check it out.

Erwin and I ran towards where the yell was heard from and it happened to be around the place that they experiment with the titans that they caught.

Erwin and I walked into the gates and saw Bones… probably of the titans and Hanji screaming and crying in front of them.

Erwin and I froze as we saw the bones. But then Erwin walked up to one of the soldiers that was wearing a green cloak, covering his head with the hood. "Who do you think did it?" Erwin asked the boy while leaning his head, hovering over the hood boy's shoulder.

The boy looked at him confused. Erwin the retracted his head from hovering over they boy's shoulder and walked away with a simple. "Sorry I asked such a strange question"

* * *

~~~Eren's POV~~~

I really wondered why Erwin would ask such a question. I watched as Erwin walked away but he didn't walk toward Ushio or some other soldiers he walked towards a red headed girl that wore a pink zipped up dress.

Strange. I wonder who she is..

* * *

I decided to just carry it on this way~~ even though no one suggested either one of them.

R&R


	12. Expedition outside the walls

**I'm Finally back from camp. so now i'll be going to weekly updates or maybe sometimes i'll make earlier updates.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter~~~**

**Oh yea DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SNK**

* * *

Chapter 12

~~~Kairi's POV~~~

After we had left the titan experiment area I headed straight to where the Recruiting ceremony would take place. There were tons of cadets there lined up in front of the stage with Erwin on the stage talking.

I walked straight to the side of the crowd where there was a wall. I jumped up and sat on it watching the ceremony take place.

After Erwin dismissed all those that didn't want to join the Survey corps, only few stayed. I smiled as I saw Armin and Mikasa standing right in front of the stage. After all they were Ushio and Eren's friends.

"I welcome everyone here to the surbey corps! This is a true salute! Offer up your hearts!" Erwin saluted the cadets.

The Cadets then saluted Erwin and everyone exited the area and headed towards the old HQ.

* * *

I followed the cadets towards the HQ and got changed into my uniform. When I walked out of my room wearing my uniform I watched as Ness was introducing himself and his horse to the new recruits.

I walked around the HQ while the new recruits were getting informed on the plan. Levi's team had already returned and Eren had just finished cleaning the barn when Eren walked up to me.

"Ummm… excuse me are you Kairi, the one that Levi told me about?" I turned my head towards him and nodded. "Yeah I am. Is there anything you need?"

Eren shook his head. "No there isn't I just wanted to meet Ushio's inner self in person" I smiled as he sat down next to me on the stairs.

When Eren noticed his friends in the New recruits and shot up. "Kairi, can I go see my friends?"

"Sure but you better hurry up or you'll miss them" Eren then ran up to his classmates and began talking to them.

I stood up and walked over to Levi who was guiding his horse somewhere when I heard Mikasa say something about making the 'short guy' pay for what he did someday.

I laughed. "Levi you are going to make good friends with her" (Insert sarcasm here)

"Whatever it doesn't matter. Let's go we don't want to keep Erwin waiting." Levi said while mounting his horse. "Hai!" I said while running into the barn to get my horse then mounting it and following Levi.

After everything was set up for the expedition the next morning everyone got into their positions.

* * *

Everyone was getting told that there was 30 seconds before the gate opened.

Then the gate opened and Erwin yelled. "ADVANCE!" Everyone then began riding in formation through the gate and out into the titan's territory.

I rode beside Hanji as I spotted a 10 meter class titan appear from the side. "10 meter class on the left" I yelled as the support team went to go and kill it.

"I really want to find out what is inside it's stomach but I'll leave it to support team" Hanji yelled as I sweatdropped. "Seriously Hanji."

We kept riding forward as the support team covered us. Untill we came clear of the buildings. "Speard out into long range formation" Erwin told the survey corps.

I rode my horse more to the left of Hanji so that she could keep an eye on me just in case anything happened to me.

I spotted a green round come from Erwin's position so the route changed. Hanji then rode up to me next to me. "Kairi, Erwin wanted to know if you had the same powers that Ushio had?" I nodded. "Hai! But I only have the transportation spells"

"That's good enough! Erwin wanted you to be an emergency messenger and observe the formation by flying around it and making reports once in a while. Leave your horse to one of the other soldiers that are further behind."

"Hai!" I said while riding back towards the left side of the formation stopping next to one of the soldiers there.

"Hey, Can you take care of my horse?" I asked the soldier as he nodded. "Thanks"

I then jumped off my horse and flew towards Levi's special Ops squad and Flew next to Levi.

"Levi, is everything alright here?" Levi looked at me. "Yeah everything is fine. I think there is something going on at the right flank recon part of the formation you should check that part out then go and check on the newbies."

I nodded and flew towards the right flank recon part of the formation and stopped around some buildings, landing on one of the roofs.

But before I could react a titan jumped at me from inside the building. I quickly teleported off the roof but my spell didn't work as well as it normally should because the spell was a reflex. I accidently teleported to the ground right in the centre of a group of titans.

They all stopped eating the SOLDIERS! I looked around me. Nothing but blood, dead bodies and screaming. Wait…what? Screaming?

I turned my head to the side to face the last surviving soldier sitting in a titans mouth. He was quite far away and there were titans blocking my path. But I had to try and help him.

Levi had told me a while ago not to use my powers in front of people that didn't already know that I had them unless there was an emergency or Erwin said to. I guess this was an emergency but I'll just use my 3DMG this time.

I shot one of the wires into a near by titans back and spun killing it quickly (Just like Levi's rapid spin (^.^) just like squirtle from pokemon hehehe) I continued to do the same to the other titans but when I was about to slay the final one I saw the soldier about to get crushed under the titan's teeth.

So I teleported right behind the titan and sliced a huge chunk of it's flesh out of it's neck. I quickly put my blades back into my 3DMG and flew down to catch the traumitised soldier and teleport to my horse.

"Are you alright?" I asked the soldier while flying down towards my horse. He nodded. "Hai, thank you ma'am for saving my life." I nodded and smiled while placing him onto my horse. I looked at the other soldier.

"This man was the last surving person from the the right flank recon lend him my horse." The soldier nodded.

As I was about to fly away towards that left wing to check on the newbies. The soldier that I had just saved stopped me. "Ummm… can you please tell commander Erwin that the whole right flank recon had been wiped out by a group of titans that was lead by a female titan?"

I nodded at him and imediatlely flew towards Erwin's group. "Erwin! The whole right wing has been wiped out by a group of titans that were lead by a female titan. I saved the last remaining soldier and he told me that the female titan was heading to the centre." I said while standing on the back of Hanji's horse.

"Thanks for the report, Kairi go and check on the right relay. After that come straight back to us."

"hai!" Then I flew back towards the right wing.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**R&R**


	13. Authors note questions

**Authors note:**

**I was wondering...**

**Should i carry on doing daily updates till i catch up with the anime or should i just go with weekly updates so that i am behind the anime by a few episodes?**

**PLZZ REVIEW THE ANSWER! I NEED TO KNOW~~~**

* * *

**_Sorry If i got your hopes up that this was a chapter._**

**_I hope that it is alright that i put one of these as an authors note._**

**ALSO IF POSSIBLE TELL ME IF I SHOULD DELETE THIS 'CHAPTER/AUTHORS NOTE' AFTER I GET THE ANSWER**

* * *

**BIG THANKS FROM SPARKILY~~~~**


	14. The female titan

**IMPORTANT QUESTION HERE**

**A/N: Since the first season finished *Flip the table* should I carry on writing the season in this story or shall I make it a sequel…**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

~~~Armin's POV~~~

I had just witnessed the death of two of my superiors, falling victim to a female titan. I froze, my body wouldn't move until I saw Kairi flying towards me at high speed.

"Armin! What's wrong?" She asked me. I shakely pointed towards the female titan who had just crushed ness under her foot. Kairi's eyes widened.

"The female titan…" I heard her mumble. Kairi then sped off towards it probably trying to prevent it from getting any closer to the center of the formation.

It was too dangerous even with her powers Kairi wouldn't be able to kill it. After all I reaserched about inner selves, if the actual person had the powers of Ushio's clan the inner self would only receive the transportation ones.

* * *

~~~Kairi's POV~~~

"Ka- st- it- to- danger-!" Armin yelled at me. I couldn't decipher exactly what he was saying so I ignored it and just kept going. I had to try and stop the Female titan from going any further or else the same thing would happen here that happened on the right flank recon team.

I flew up to the Female titan, still keeping a fair diatance before unsheathing me blades and flying closer to it. The female titan swing one of her hands at me and I quickly teleported higher just in time to get out of the way.

I quickly cut off parts of it's legs so that it couldn't move for a while. I then proceeded to get it's neck by sticking one of my 3DMG wires into it's upper back. The female titan seemed to know what I was doing and she covered the nape of her neck with her hand. This wasn't like any ordinary titan, this one had intelligence.

I backed away from the nape of the neck and pulled my wire back and flew in front of the titan again. I proceeded to slice parts of it's arms so that it couldn't cover it's nape. The female titan's legs were still regenerating and still had about 20 seconds left.

The female titan's arms flopped down to it's sides and I immediately sent one of my 3DMG wires into it's upper back again. I closed in on the female titan attempting to slice through it's flesh but it didn't.

My blades broke and the part of the skin that I had hit looked like solid ice.

The female titan's arms and legs had regenerated and I was falling. The female titan grabbed onto my leg before I hit the ground and held my leg between two of it's fingers leaving the rest of my body hanging freely in the air.

I tried to pull my leg out from between it's fingers but that didn't work I then attempted to teleport out of it's grasp….. but it wouldn't work. The spell had completely stopped as if it had just disappeared.

I felt the female titan's grasp change from just two fingers to my leg being held in the plam of it's hand. The titan tightened it's grasp, my leg felt like it was snapping in two.

I kept trying to teleport out of it's grasp knowing that that was the only way to get out considering that I could lift my self up without further injuring my leg.

1…2….3…4… it still wouldn't work . "COME ON SERIOUSLY WORK ALREADY!" I yelled out while trying to teleport again….. this time it worked! It actually worked!

I teleported to the ground quite far away from the female titan and looked down at my leg. My leg was broken but I could fly luckly.

I quickly wrapped my leg in a bandage and flew up into the air to check my position. I was right in front of Armin's position, that wasn't too far away from the female titan. I can't win against that titan, especially not with this broken leg of mine and plus I had to report to Erwin about the current situation.

So I flew towards forward and towards the centre.

As I approached Erwin's position I watched as he approached the forest of giant trees. I had to speed up otherwise I would not be able to catch up to them before they entered the forest.

I looked around me and saw green smoke rounds. I flew down till I hovered above the ground and I shot a green round to relay the signal.

I flew up again and increased my speed so that I could catch up to Erwin's group.

I caught up to Erwin's position and flew next to his horse. "Erwin! The female titan hasn't been eliminated yet and is still heading towards the centre" Erwin's eyes adverted toward my leg.

"Kairi, what happened to your leg?!" I looked down at my leg, luckley the bandages were tightly put on otherwise they would have fallen off already.

"I attempted to stop the female titan before it had gotten to the newbies. But it hardened it's skin just before I killed it, making me fall. The female titan caught me by the leg and squeezed my leg had enough for it to break"

"I see… Can you still go on?" Erwin asked. I nodded.

"Hai! When Ushio called me out she was teleported into the inner self world, therefore she should be able to see out of my eyes and lend me some of her powers"

"Okay!" Erwin then turned his attention to his other team members. "Go and tell the side parts of the formation to stop all the titans from proceeding into the forest.

"Hai!" I heard two of the men say before they turned around and rode back to the entrance of the forest.

* * *

~~~Ushio's POV~~~

Kairi was hurt, I wanted to help but I didn't know where to cast the spell. But at the corner of my eyes I saw some sort of table.

I ran to it and on the table there was a picture of kairi.

I took a wild guess and casted my pain relief spell on the picture of kairi then I looked through her eyes again and I saw her leg relaxing a bit more.

Phew! That's good I'm really glad that I could be of help.

* * *

~~~back to Kairi's POV~~~

We proceeded to go through the forest of big trees when Erwin started talking after seeing my leg begin to relax.

"Kairi, you're leg is alright now right?" I nodded.

"Okay. I need you to go back and aid Levi's special Ops team come past this point with the female titan following. I want to capture it here and now and I want Levi and Eren to come past this point alive." Erwin told me in a serious tone.

Then we heard a loud screeching round.

"Hai." Then I flew back towards Levi's team.

* * *

~~~Levi's POV~~~

The female titan was chasing us and reinforcements had gotten killed one after the other. My team was yelling at me for my orders.

"Kairi!" I heard Petra yell while looking straight forward. I faced the front where I saw Kairi flying towards us.

"Kairi! What are we meant to do now?" Petra asked her.

"I have no time to explain, Petra. Just keep running" Petra looked at her with a shocked face.

"But why Kairi!" Eren yelled at her who I could see was trying to stay calm but couldn't conceal it very well.

"JUST TRUST ME!" Kairi yelled "I'll try and delay the titan from getting to you so just keep running!"

I nodded. "You hear her, Now follow her orders"

"Yes, sir" all the members of my team said before Eren could argue. Kairi then flew towards the titan.

* * *

~~~Kairi's POV~~~

I flew straight towards the titan and drew my blades. I quickly teleported behind it and attempted to get to it's legs but it just kept running and it's legs moved too much I couldn't get to it but I still tried to hit it's legs.

The female titan seemed to be able to see what I was trying to do and she tried to step on me. I quickly teleported up beside her face.

I then flew to the front of her face and threw my blades towards her eyes. But just before the blades hit her eyes the titan brought her arms up and protected her eyes with them.

I grunted. "Damn it"

The female titan swing it's arm at me trying to get me out of the way but I flew up just in time that's when I turned around and sped up to the sides and into the trees.

"FIRE!" I heard Erwin yell as all the soldiers in the cart teams shot cannons in the female titan therefore trapping her in wires.

* * *

**Please answer the question up the top on what you prefer in the reviews.**

**ALSO DON'T FORGET TO R&R**


	15. Levi's team Dead?

**Hi guys I don't know why but my next chapters that are filling in for the last few episodes might be coming out later than normal.**

**Sorry guy~~**

**Anyway thanks to the people who have read/fav/followed/reviewed this story**

**hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I flew up onto the tree standing next to Erwin putting most of my weight onto my not injured leg.

"Good job." Erwin said to me.

"Thank you, Erwin" I said while smiling at him then sitting down on the branch so that Ushio could begin the healing process.

~~~Ushio's POV~~~

I prepared a healing spell of Kairi's leg and casted it on her as soon as she sat down.

Through Kairi's eyes I saw Levi coming towards them and Levi began speaking with Erwin.

I switched my attention from listening to their conversation to healing Kairi's leg. It was almost…almost healed….. DONE!

~~~Kairi's POV~~~

I heard from Levi that men in the rear guard died in order to buy them the time. My leg felt much better but I felt realy guilty about not going earlier to help them.

"Sorry, Levi that I didn't come earlier. I could've saved those people" Levi bent down and patted my head.

"Don't worry about it you didn't know what was happening anyway" I smiled up at him as Erwin began to speak.

"Levi, Mike, try and break through it's hardened skin on it's hands" Levi stood up and nodded.

"yes, sir" Mike said as he and levi both tried to slice through it's hands but only ended up with broken blades.

After Levi and Mike tried a few times Mike came up to the tree next to Erwin, stood on it and shook his head.

Erwin then called up one of the leaders of the supply cart teams. "Go and prepare explosives and blow off the titan's wrists" The soldier nodded and went down to his team members to relay the message.

I stood up and watched as the supply team got the explosives ready to amputate the female titan's wrists.

Levi was standing on top of it's head when It let out a screech that practically blew my ears off.

Mike then came up to Erwin. "It stinks and it's coming from all around us."

Just then 3 titans came charging at the female titan. I jumped onto the female titan's head.

As the supply cart teams went and tried to stop them but they all ignored the supply team.

"Levi!" one of the supply cart members called.

"Seriously" Levi sadi while jumping down and killing the three titans quickly.

After those titans were killed swarms of titans came charging at the female titan.

"All men, protect the female titan even if it costs you your life!" Erwin yelled as everyone jumped down and began killing the titans.

I had killed about I dunno….. 8 titans when I was getting exhausted. I still stayed focused on killing the titans but I don't think I can hold my stamina up for long. "It's no use" I said to myself.

I thought like that until I heard Erwin yell. "RETREAT, GET BACK INTO FORMATION AND RETURN TO KARANES" I stopped fighting and landed on one of the branches puffing.

"Levi, Kairi refill your gas and get back to Levi's Team" I nodded and followed levi back to the supply carts to refill our gas and head straight for Levi's Team.

I didn't exactly know why Erwin wanted us to go and meet up with Levi's team. Hmmm…. Maybe I should ask Levi.

"Levi?" Levi adverted his eyes for a moment to look at me then turned his eyes back to look in front of him.

"What?" He replied in a cold tone.

"Do you know why Erwin sent us to your squad?"

"It's because the guy in that female titan might not have been eaten and might still be wandering around dressed as a survey corps member"

No wonder… Erwin must have sent us back because the traitor might still go to target Eren after they had begun to leave.

I quietly followed Levi through the forest until I saw shadows cover Levi's eyes.

"Levi, whats wr-" at that very moment I saw…. Gunther's body hanging lifelessly from his maneuver gear wires.

Water began to gather up in my eyes but I held the tears back and still quietly follow Levi through the tree's where the bodies of Levi's team laid.

We flew over Auruo and Erd's bodies.. they were covered in blood. Then we lowered down on the tree where we saw petra's body lie on the tree blood spilling onto her face.

At that moment in time I could hear Ushio crying her heart out in the inner world. Tears were already falling out of my eyes as I stopped on a branch that belonged to a tree near Petra's body.

Levi stopped and landed on the branch next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I covered my eyes with my hair creating shadows over my eyes so that he couldn't see me crying.

Then Levi did something that he wouldn't of done before… he hugged me and comforted me as I continued to cry.

"It's alright…" he said while patting my head. Then he pulled away "We should get going"

I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes and followed him through the forest to try and locate Eren.

* * *

After a while I spotted Mikasa chasing the female titan by herself. That was reckless. Levi and I sped up to stop her before she got herself killed by the female titan.

"Go and get Ackerman and slow her down" Levi told me as I used my 3DMG to grab Mikasa.

"What are you…" Mikasa said as Levi flew up beside her. "Fall back for now" Levi signalled me to release Mikasa so I did and she followed Levi beside me.

"He seems like he was bitten right out of the neck, is Eren dead?" I asked Mikasa who looked furious.

"No, I believe… he's still alive!" I smiled at her. "Okay that's good now lets focus on getting him out of the titan's mouth.

Levi nodded. "Aa, MIkasa you will distract the female titan, while I will get Eren out. Kairi aid me or Mikasa if we need you to so, we need you to so keep an eye out." Mikasa and I nodded.

"Hai!"

MIkasa then flew down towards the female titans feet distracting it down there while Levi was trying to find an oppitunity to get eren out. I was flying along side the titan watching Mikasa and Levi to see if they needed help.

The female titan then stopped running and tried to punch levi down. That's when Levi commenced his attack. I didn't see any other oppitunities to do anything else so I went in and helped him.

Levi went and stabbed the female titan's eyes blinding it while I went on and began to cut it's limbs up keeping up to Levi's movements.

The female titan soon dropped onto the ground and leaned on the nearest tree. I went in and cut the female titan's joints that were keeping it's arms up so that it's arms went limp.

"STOP" I yelled at Mikasa as I saw her go and aim for the titan's neck. Levi then headed towards the hand that was about to grab mikasa and pushed it down with his feet to save her, getting his foot injured in the process.

I grabbed Mikasa and kept her in my arms while hanging on a tree. Levi cut the female titan's mouth up and the jaw fell open. Levi grabbed Eren from the titan's mouth and I released Mikasa.

"We are getting out of here" Levi told me and Mikasa. "Hai!" I yelled as I went up to Levi and took Eren from his arms.

"I'll carry him now let's go" Levi nodded.

I saw Levi gasp when he looked back at the female titan so I looked back and saw a tear falling out of the female titan's eye.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
